


Parties, Friends, and Money

by Gabster7039



Category: South Park
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - High School, Bebe has dated everyone 'cause boobs, Coon and Friends - Freeform, F/M, Freedom Pals - Freeform, However almost everyone has dated everyone, Imma start now, Kuppa Keep, Lemon is too sour for me, Little to no smut, M/M, Most of it is regular South Park, Oh, Please comment and like if you enjoy, Regular School, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Supernatural - Freeform, They are roughly 17 and 18, You are the new kid, also, both are referenced, castiel - Freeform, enjoy, highschool!au, its a small town, just throwing that out there, reader is a straight girl, south park high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabster7039/pseuds/Gabster7039
Summary: You were the new kid back in fourth grade, 2010. However, now it is 2017 and you are all in high school, Juniors getting ready to go to college. Even though you have lived in the quiet, little, mountain town for roughly seven years, adjusting to a town with under 1000 residents is hard. It is weird for you; Everyone has either dated or liked one another, everyone is friends with one another at some point, everyone kind of just bursts into each other's houses every now and then, and when things get awkward you can't escape your problems.But no matter how bad things get, you know that there is no better place to be but South Park, Colorado.





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a flashback to 2010. Just saying^~^  
> Also, you could read the entire fiction without reading this first chapter. It just gives some background info on some parts that may or may not appear in the story.

"Help us Queen Douchebag!" Butters screeched from outside your house.

You were fast asleep in bed... well not anymore. "Jesus Christ!" You huffed under your breath, tiredly changing out from your pajamas into your Queen attire.

You never really liked that nickname 'Douchebag', but it was what the neighborhood called you. A week ago they barely knew who you were, and now they can't live without you. _"Typical,"_ you thought to yourself with a slight laugh.  

After brushing your teeth and doing your hair, you walked downstairs, yawning as you opened your front door. "Queen Douchebag, finally you're awake! Use your mighty powers to push back the orc scum!" 

"Ok, but why are they attacking us _this_ early?" You yawned again, glad to help mentally but not really there physically.

"I don't know!" Butters kept yelling in your face, you wished you had taken some Advil before leaving your home.

"Ah," you commented, gracefully approaching the battlefield, as if you were actually queen of something. 

Grateful that you had jokingly chosen 'Jew' as your class, you wiped out all of the orcs on the street with a signal move. All of Kupa Keep praised you as you walked over to Cartman's house with Butters, Kyle, Clyde, and Craig behind you. When you finally arrived there, two orcs were holding the bard captive while one of them interrogated him. "Speak Bard! What happened to the Stick of Truth?" 

"The wizard had it thrown into the ocean!" Jimmy replied.

"Lies!" The orc accused him, "You shall feel the wrath of the Morrish!"

"Unhand him you hevthans!" Kyle yelled. "Release the Bard or you'll have the Queen to deal with!"

"The Queen?" They all gasped.

You felt pretty powerful in that moment. Giving a dangerous smirk to the orcs.

After glancing around, Kyle became confused. "Wait, where's the wizard?"

"I though he was with you guys," Jimmy stated.

Clyde responded with, "No, we got a distress signal to meet him here."

Just as you were about to chime in, Cartman jumped out of nowhere wearing what seemed to be a raccoon costume. "The Wizard is gone! My name is the Coon. I'm from the future!"

"Dude, we said we're not playing that anymore," Craig face-palmed.

"Not playing what?" You were intrigued, it seemed so much cooler than the Lord of the Rings rip off that you have been playing for the past week.

"It's a game where we all pretend to be superheroes," Kyle whispered to you.

Simultaneously, Clyde stated, "Yeah, we're all split up now, what's the point?"

"This is the point! In my time, there is a massive crime wave and missing cats! I knew my only hope was to assemble the team." You secretly hoped that you were maybe part of the team.

"Hey, you can't switch games like that, where's the Stick of Truth?" some orc retorted.

"Shut up! This isn't about some dumb stick! There's a cat in trouble and it's the key to finding the crime syndicate new to our town. In the future!" Eric emphasized 'crime syndicate'.

"Well, let's do it!" Clyde cheered as they all disappeared into Eric's house.

"W-What just happened?" You were very befuddled, and kind of sad to be ditched like that.

The orcs all ignored you as they all pouted and dispersed. 

You were left alone, in what used to be Kupa Keep, deciding whether to head home or not. Obviously, you stealthily went into Eric's house. You ended up hacking his computerized lock on his basement, and wandered downstairs to find all your friends dressed up like superheroes. Just as you entered, they all left. "H-Hey Cartman, what are you guys playing?"

"Who the _fuck_ let you down here, no girls allowed!" Eric sighed heavily, "Get out of my basement!"

"I just want to play, come on, I bet I'd be good at it!" You begged, you hated being left out of things. 

"Nope! If you want to join a superhero group so bad, go join the fags over at Freedom Pals! Coon and Friends is way too intense for girls," Eric went over to his computer and made computer sounds as he fake typed.

"Fine, I will! Watch me be better than you ever had been!" You stomped out of his basement, only to stomp back in. "Where is the base for Freedom Pals?"

"It's at Token's house, god!" Eric seemed as if he was about to throw a knife at you so you left in a hurry.

-

You knocked on Token's front door, waiting for Token to answer. You really hoped that they would let you in, you couldn't imagine what you would do without constantly playing with your new friends. Home was a mess with your dad being high twenty-four/seven, and your mom being drunk as well. Every night you were expecting the cops to show up and ask your parents to say, "I'm White Trash and I'm in trouble." Actually, some nights you hoped for it to happen...

Your thoughts were interrupted when a boy your age opened the massive door. He was wearing a purple attire, a green question mark on his head and a big 'M' on his stomach. His face was entirely covered with a mask and his voice was deeper than any fourth grader you've ever heard. He was probably the coolest person you've ever met. "Yes?"

"Uh, I heard that this is where Freedom Pals are based," You gulped, he was very intimidating.

"Yeah, so? What's it to you, new kid?" The boy glared into your soul, you almost left then and there.

"I was wondering if I could maybe, possibly, join..?"

After a few moments of looking you up and down, he replied, "What's your power?"

You didn't give your powers any thought, so you blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Fire."

He seemed oddly impressed. "Wait here," and with that he was swallowed by the mansion door.

It wasn't til what felt like days later when he reopened the door with a slight smile. "Come on in. And, if you're going to be a superhero, you're going to need to wear a costume that hides your identity new kid."

With that, you followed the mystery guy into the mansion, and you officially became part of the franchise.

 

 

 


	2. The Actual Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party invitation. Because every great book with great characters and character development starts with a party;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now we are in the present, 2017, with all of our favorite characters as Juniors in High School an such. So, enjoy!  
> Also, the only thing I chose for you is your height, sorry for those of you that are taller than 5'3 lol

*Wednesday, September 6th*

-

 _ **'Buzzz!'**_ The bell for lunch rang after what felt like the longest class ever. 

It is the first day of school for your junior year, and you just had to undergo advance pre-calc with none of your friends. Of course, you knew everyone in the class; like Bebe Stevens, Heidi Turner, Bill Allen, and Fosse; but you wouldn't say that you were friends with them. Especially Bill and Fosse who literally vaped and talked about rad house parties they went to over the summer during the whole class. Personally, you didn't care but all of your friends hated those two so, so did you.

As you stood up to leave and head to your normal lunch table with the guys, Bebe approached you. She was wearing a ton of makeup, a nice pink blouse, black leggings, and of course pink uggs. She was roughly 5'5 normally, but her heel uggs made her out to be 5'7. You had to admit, you wished that you could look that nice everyday, but you never felt up to putting in all that work in the morning. The bus normally came at 7:00am to pick you up for school and waking up anytime before 6:45am seemed awful. Either way, her appearance did not explain why the most popular girl in your grade was walking up to you. You were never really friends with any of the girls in your grade, they all seemed weirded out by you on some sort of level. It probably had to deal with all the cosplaying and such in your adolescent years. 

She spoke in her valley-girl tone, "Hey (y/n)."

"Hello?" You questioned, very unsure of what is going on.

"Listen, I'm having this 'Back to School' party on Friday night and I want as many people there as possible. It's going to be the party of the year! So, you going?" She handed you an invitation with a huge smile.

"Uh, ok?" You took the invitation from her, still confused on what is going on.

"Great!" she exclaimed as she frolicked away, "Invite all your friends, K!"

Swiftly, you whipped out your phone and texted the gang as you left the class. 

 

***Chef's Big Salty Balls Chat***

_**(y/n):** _ **Guys, the weirdest thing just happened in pre-calc just now!!**

**_Fatass:_ News flash! no 1 gives a shit**

**_Kahl_  : Shut up Cartman, and (y/n) tell us about it at lunch**

**_Craig:_ Stp blowing up my fcking phone! i only have 3% left dammit**

**_Kenneth:_ Yo turn around! i c u (y/n)**

**_(y/n):_ StAlKeR!**

**_Craig has left the chat_  
**

**_Fatass:_ Ha! what a fag!!! XDXDXD**

_**You added Craig to the chat** _

_**Kahl:*typing*** _

 

You stopped walking and turned around, only to have Kenny walk right into you. He was about 5'8, taller than your 5'3, and had on what looked like a hand-me-down black sweatshirt. Along with some jeans and worn-out black high boots that he probably trash picked. Or stole, you didn't judge. Due to the no hoodie rule, his messy blonde hair was more than visible during school hours. You remember how much he hates showing his hair, probably because of how dirty it is.

"Watch where you're going klutz," He joked with you, turning you around and putting a friendly arm around you. "Where we going? Cafeteria?"

This was the norm for you, so you nonchalantly continued walking with one of your best friends. "Yup."

"Nice. I haven't been there since last year."

"No one has dumbass," you pushed his arm away, "You are literally retarded."

"No, Cartman is retarded, I'm just slightly autistic. Why don't you respect my people?" He began to fake cry.

"You're such a drama queen, calm your tits," You laughed as you both approached the lunch table.

Everyone was already there: Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Jimmy, Butters, and Token. You were probably the only girl in your grade that sat with guys during lunch, unless if you counted Henrietta the goth. But goths don't really count.

"Hey, thanks for killing my phone," Craig sarcastically announced as you took your usual seat between Kyle and Butters.

Craig was wearing his usual blue hat, not giving any fucks about whether or not he would get suspended. He wore it along with a vintage, grey, Red Racer T-shirt and some jeans with grey high boots. It was funny to you that a 6'2 guy was wearing a Red Racer t-shirt, he could be such a kid sometimes.

"That sounds like a you problem," You replied, laughing as he flipped you off. "Fine, if you're gonna bitch and moan about it, here's a portable charger." You tossed your charger to him.

"Thanks cunt," He plugged it in and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Just put it in my locker when you're done, ok? If I lose another charger I'm gonna get grounded again," You took out your lunch and began to munch down. 

 "So, what's that weird thing that you were talking about?" Kyle asked.

Kyle had changed his appearance a lot since middle school. First off, he grew to be 5'9, one of the taller guys along with Kenny and he had his Jew-fro cut down to a regular, curly hairstyle. He still wears a green jacket everyday, but normally has it unzipped to show off his black t-shirt underneath. He was also wearing jeans and green high boots. You never asked why they all wore high boots.

"Oh, yeah! So, get this, Bebe fucking Stevens walked up to me in math class and invited _me_ , like _me_ , to one of her legendary parties."

"So, are you going to go?" Stan questioned, eating some school mac 'n' cheese.

Stan had on a brown jacket with a blue t-shirt showing through.  His hair got messier since middle school and he was bout 5'9. Of course, he wore jeans and blue high boots with this.

Before you could get an answer in, Eric cut you off. "Of course she's going to go, as long as she takes me, right (y/n)."

Eric is probably one of the only guys in the group to not change at all. He was still overweight, wore a red jacket with yellow gloves, jeans, and red high boots. The only thing that changed was his height, which is no more than 5'7, and his age.

"You have to take me (y/n), you _know_ that I have a thing for Bebe!" Clyde interrupted. 

Clyde, being on the football team, wore his jersey everyday to school, even during the off-season of football. It was only the first day of school and he was already wearing his jersey from last year, even though tryouts were in a week. Clyde wore, get this, jeans and black high boots with it. Even though he acts big because he's 5'8, you know that he's basically a child, especially when it comes to being obsessed with Bebe Stevens.

Butters also chimed in, "I-I get to go too, right?"

Butters, he didn't change along with Cartman. He wore the fluffiest light-blue jacket ever along with a children's white bear t-shirt, jeans, and light-up sketchers. Even though he was 5'4, he was still a child in your book.

They were quickly giving you a headache. "Guys, calm your dicks down, what I was gonna say is that, yes, I am going, and all of you are allowed to go as well."

"Yes! I finally get a chance to bone Bebe!" Clyde fist bumped, leaving everyone else in a disgusted shock. "I-I mean, yeah, party time!"

"You know that all because you're going to the party doesn't mean you are going to have sex with her, right?" Token laughed.

Being the only black kid in your grade, other than his girlfriend Nicole, Token was obviously the tallest; 6'3. He wore a purple sweatshirt with his name engraved on it in solid gold, the most expensive skinny jeans of all time, and the most expensive and stylish boots you have ever seen on a dude. If he didn't have a girlfriend, you would have been all over him.

"The possibility is still there, Token!" Clyde had literal stars in his eyes.

Personally, you could not wait till Friday. It was your time to make friends with the girls in your grade. You know that Bebe only throws parties when her parents go out of town, so that means booze and more booze for everyone. You never get a chance to go to parties like that so it was exciting. "You're insane," you laughed, almost choking on your water.

"Yes, choke on that dick," Kenny yelled unexpectedly at you from across the table, causing you to do a spit take.

"Dude, now I'm all wet!" You scolded, unable to stop laughing, everyone dying from laughter.

"That's not the only reason you're wet," he winked.

Everyone was dying.

 _'Yup, great to be at school again,'_ you sighed to yourself, excited yet unprepared for the year to come.

-

*Thursday Night*

-

You laid down on your bed, excited for the party the next night. You couldn't sleep, so after some tossing and turning, you turned to your group chat and randomly sent out a ridiculous meme. 

 

***Chef's Big Salty Balls Chat***

**_(y/n):_ *Sent a pic***

**_Kahl:_ OMG, no way**

**_Fatass:_ I'M NOT THAT SMALL GUYSSS!**

**_Craig:_ Yes u r**

**_TwEeK:_ Gawh! I dddidnt neaded to ssee that maan!**

**_Kenneth:_ *Sent a pic***

**_(y/n):_ Unfriend.**

**_Butters:_ My dad just looked through my phone and saw that. I'm grounded now. What is that anyways? :(**

**_Craig:_ Dnt worry bout it.**

**_Craig:_ *Sent a pic***

**_Stan:_ Ew, gross. If I wnted to see this I would go on Chat Roulette**

**_(y/n):_ I swear if someone sends 1 more dick pic I'm leaving this convo**

**_Clyde:_ *Sent a pic***

_**You left the chat** _

You literally set your phone down on your night stand and went right to bed. Who knew that one meme later you would have seen three dicks in under two minutes. _'Why, why me god?'_ you jokingly asked as you tried to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know, it was short and mostly dialog. I promise it will get more serious after the party and such because party=drama. I will defiantly update sometime this week.  
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, or even things you would like to see in up coming chapters, let me know^~^  
> Thanks for reading so far!


	3. Tweek Bros. Coffee Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the party has begun

*Friday, September 8th*

Your Biology class had just ended. If it hadn't been for Kyle and Stan sitting right in front of you, passing hilarious notes back and forth, you probably would have jumped out the second-story window. Mr. Reinhold was just too much. Literally, Red took out her phone for a second just to check a text from her mom, and Mr. Reinhold throw a fit. He went on a rant about how that was against school rules and how she was being disrespectful. As much as you appreciate not doing a lot of work in the class, the fact that you had to listen to the tantrum for forty whole minutes really peeved you off. Had Kyle and Stan not drawn hilarious picture of Reinhold to show you, you would have died.

After the bell rang, you, Kyle, and Stan walked out of the class together. "So, we're all going to hangout before the big party?" Stan asked, holding his biology textbook to his chest.

"That's the plan, Stan," You giggled, that joke never getting old.

This was followed by a grunt from Stan and chuckle from Kyle. "Where are they all meeting us anyway?" Kyle asked as you all stopped at Stan's locker, waiting for him to put his books away.

"In front of the school, I was hoping we could all walk to somewhere and hang there for a bit before the party," You nonchalantly replied, staring in wonder at all the shit in Stan's locker. _'Is Stan a hoarder?'_   You thought to yourself, feeling bad for Wendy, his girlfriend.

"Cool," Stan commented, shutting his locker.

"You got everything you need Stan?" Kyle joked.

Stan rolled his eyes, "I'm just unorganized, god!"

"Sure," You sarcastically added, all three of you guys walking to the entrance of the school.

When you opened the doors to go outside, you were stunned by the scenery. Little flurries of snow were already falling silently from the sky. However, the bright sun kept it from settling down on the ground, leaving the ground as something that Cartman's cat would probably throw up. Kenny, Clyde, Craig and Cartman waited for you three just a few feet ahead, the sun reflecting off of them perfectly. 

The three of you approached them, you asking, "What took you guys so long?"

All of them were confused, especially Eric. "W-We were here first jack ass! What took _you_ so long?!"

Kenny played along. "Sorry, we had to wait for Cartman to finish eating his fifth lunch."

"What the fuck?!" Eric was flabbergasted, leaving everyone in a fit of laughter.

You all started walking aimlessly into town, "She was just kidding fatass, can't you take a joke?" Kyle chuckled his Jewish chuckle. 

After everyone settled down, Craig questioned, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Anywhere you guys want to go. We can go to someone's house or a restaurant or..." You glanced over at Clyde who seemed to be in a fit of excitement.

"OR WE COULD GO TO TACO BELL!" He shouted, the tall child bouncing up and down.

Stan instantly chimed in, "No, we are _not_ going to Taco Bell, every time we go there Cartman takes a shit then makes us wait hours for him to finish."

"Let's all just go to Tweek Bros. Coffee, that way we can sit and chill without needing to shit every ten minutes," Craig suggested, walking ahead of the pack, backwards.

"Good idea, then Tweek can join us when he's done his shift," Kyle added, loving the idea of having a pumpkin spice frappicino rather than a mountain dew and a dozen tacos. You knew him by now; that's always his go to for a chilly afternoon.

"Speaking of people joining us," You glanced around, "where's Butters, Token, and Jimmy?"

Kenny casually responded, "Butters is grounded because of the group chat last night, Token's parents decided to take him with them to Aspen this weekend, and Jimmy is ditching us to go to a comedy show at the Micro Brewery."

"What a dick," Cartman exclaimed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

You could not help but laugh. You knew that even without those three, this day was going to be amazing. It was your first ever big party and your first time lying to your parents about where you were going for the night. For all they knew, there was an epic sleepover at Kenny's house and everyone in the group was going. Even though you were a girl, your parents allowed this because you had been hanging out with them for the past seven years. It was the perfect cover.

After fifteen minutes of walking, chatting, and watching Eric get antsy about the littlest of things, you all arrived at Tweek's coffee shop. Since it was still the first weekend after Labor Day weekend, the place was basically empty, giving you and your pals full range of the place.

The walls were painted a neon lime green color, the floors complimenting it with a nice dark oak. Brown circle tables that could fit no more than four surrounded the tiny shop, each of them as empty as the little town. Tweek's dad was doing work behind the cash register while his mom and himself were nowhere to be seen. The seven of you merged two tables together and sat down, browsing through the menu that many of you already memorized from being there so many times. 

You ended up sitting in the middle of the merge, right across from Kyle. For some reason, he just looked so adorable in a coffee house setting. His hair bounced lightly every time he moved his head, his green jacket went perfectly along with the lime green decor in the coffee house, and not to mention his ivory eyes that scanned the menu for a brief second. You already knew that he was going to get the pumpkin spice frappicino, and that as time went on he would order a blueberry muffin to go with it. He was so predictable, one of the reasons he was one of your favorite friends.

Kenny broke your train of thought by stealing your menu from you. "Yo, (y/n), what do you want, everyone else already gave their orders to me."

You turned to your right to answer the blonde. "Obviously a banana-strawberry smoothie with a cookie dough cake pop. Come on Kenneth, you know me by now," you punched his arm as he got up to order.

Kyle just stared at you with disgust. "Banana is the worst thing ever created, why must you order it in front of me."

"Because I hate you," you stuck your tongue out at him.

"Maybe that's what Hitler forgot... Jews hate bananas!" Eric announced to no one in particular, causing yet another argument between the two. Sometimes you wished they would just get a room and fuck already. Other times you wished you and Kyle could just get a room and fuck. It differed depending on your mood. Either way you were not disappointed.

-

You had headed home a bit early to get ready for the party night. You wanted wear the best party outfit you could muster up. That's probably where having friends that were girls would come in, but you didn't have any of those so you were on your own.

As you dug through your closet, you began to wonder just what type of outfits girls wear at parties. You did not want to dress too fancy, but not too down either. It was probably the hardest choice of your life. After what felt like eons of browsing through your drawers and closet, you found two shirts that went very nicely with the jeans you were wearing. Both of the shirts were sweaters, one that was light-blue that slightly hung off the shoulders, and the other that was black, with a scoop neck. Both sweaters looked fabulous on you, so you decided to consult your friends, after all they were guys and that was the species you were trying to impress.

***Chef's Big Salty Balls Chat***

**_(y/n):_ Hey guys, which color is better, lite blue or blck?**

**_Craig:_ Blue. duh**

**_Kenneth:_ Black, like the never ending void we call life...**

**_Craig:_  You such a fucking emo**

**_Craig:_ *You're**

**_Kenneth:_ *Sent a gif* I no**

**_Butters:_ Blue!**

**_Fatass:_ Who gives a fck? Also, red is the best color**

**_Marsh:_ Red isn't a choice fatso**

**_Marsh:_ Oh and Blue**

**_Kahl:_ Black^~^**

**_Fatass:_ Fuck you Stannnnnn! I choose red u hipster whore**

**_Marsh:_ K**

**_Jerry Seinfeld:_ Black beats blue anytime**

**_TwEeK:_ Actuallawdy Jimmwy, bluwed is betywedr thane blaaakc**

**Jerry Seinfeld: Fite me**

The overall consensus was blue beats black, so you quick changed into the light blue sweater and put on some makeup. Makeup wasn't really your strong suit, but you felt that you did a pretty swell job for rarely using it. You also packed a bag of extra clothes and such for when you actually sleepover someone's house. Whether it was Bebe's or Kenny's or Kyle's, you didn't really care, as long as you didn't enter your house wasted.

Afterwards, you happily frolicked out of your room and down the stairs. _'This is it,'_ you monologued your own life to yourself, _'The moment you've waited for your whole life. A big party, one that you're not hosting, and one with boozes and such especially!'_

Just as you were about to exit your cozy little home, a familiar voice boomed from upstairs. "Where do you think _you're_ going Missy?"

Your heart dropped and almost stopped beating as you turned 180 degrees. "What do you mean, I'm heading over to Kenny's house for his epic sleepover. We've been over this Mom." You were so close to victory, successfully getting past your first big lie.

At first, you thought she found out somehow about the big party. It was only a couple blocks down from where you lived. It was possible. However, her response was more annoying than as nerve wracking as it would have been for her to find out. "I said you could go out on one condition: As long as you brought back all the chargers you borrowed for school. And what did I see when I checked your room, a missing portable charger!"

You couldn't have face-palmed yourself any harder than you did in that moment. _'Shit! I left the charger in my locker at school...'_ You ended up replying, "I'm sorry Mom, it's in my locker, I'll bring it back on Monday... Can I go now?!"

"No, you most certainly cannot go! Go tell your friends change of plans, you are grounded till we get that charger back! You hear me?" She literally freaked out at you, over a portable charger.

"But Mom! That's totally unfair!" You argued, throwing a teenage tantrum.

"Too bad, now go to your room!" With that she walked downstairs and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving you to stomp upstairs, slam your door, and face-plant onto your bed.

Ferociously you texted the group.

 

***Chef's Big Salty Balls Chat***

**_(y/n):_ I just got grounded... someone kill me**

**_Fatass:_ You mean we can finally kill u for real?**

**_Kahl:_ Stop being insensitive you dick**

**_(y/n):_ Yes, please, end me **

**_(y/n):_ *Sent a gif***

**_Clyde:_ We'll send u lots of pics of the prty, srry u got grounded, but I gtg on an important mission**

**_Craig:_ Banging Bebe is not a mission**

**_Butters:_ Yay, we're twinsies (y/n)!**

 

Before you could read anymore of the crazy texts in your weird group chat, you heard a rock hit your window.

Following the plot of every movie where a rock is thrown at someone's window, you walked over to it and opened it, finding Kyle, Kenny, and Craig right outside of your house.

"Hey, (y/n)," Kenny whispered extremely loudly, "We are here to rescue you!"

Without questioning anything, you shut off your lights and stuffed pillows under your blanket to make it look like you were sleeping. You then sat on the ledge of your window. "How do I get down though?" You asked them, hoping to god that you weren't to slip and fall out of your house.

Craig simply replied, "Jump. We'll catch you."

"I don't trust that, at all."

Kyle persisted, "Do you want to go to the party or not?"

Taking a glance back at your room and then down at the three boys under you, you decided to jump. "Ok, on three. One.. Two.. Three!" You leaped out of your home with your bag, landing on a pile of snow slush and your friends. Honestly, you would have had no problem with it, had your pants not been soaking wet from the fall. 

"That actually worked?" Kenny asked in awe as you all got back up.

"What do you mean _actually_?" You were terrified. _'Did they not think I was going to survive? Jesus they are retarded!'_

"Don't worry about it," Craig chimed in, in his usual nonchalant voice.

Kyle then pushed the rest of you guys away from the house. "If we don't want to get in trouble, it's probably best to leave now!"

"Good idea," You added, escaping your prison with the three boys.

Next stop, Bebe's awesome party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I promise that you'll get to experience the party and such next chapter!  
> Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Thoughts, comments, questions, concerns?  
> Also, if the Group Chat thing is getting on your guys' nerves, let me know, I just text my friends a lot so it's a force of habit lol


	4. Dreamsicle Moonshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a fun party!^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this chapter mentions Castiel from Supernatural. If you don't know who that is, I recommend either watching the series or googling him, it will make your reading experience 1000% better lol

All four of you arrived at Bebe's within minutes.

Her house was painted a bright red, giving off a maroon color from the night sky. A single oak tree stood watch right out front of her house; a handful of wasted teens smoking joints around it. You personally didn't recognize any of the boys, wondering if they were from the neighboring towns of North Park or Greeley. They didn't bother you much though, just giving you a glance every now and then while the four of you walked into the house. You were pretty sure, had you not been with three tall dudes, those guys would have definitely hit you up. _'Oh well, maybe later,'_ you told yourself, not having the confidence to talk to anyone new yet.

Amps were scattered all around the house, blasting music at top volume. The song currently playing was _**Trap Queen**_ by Fetty Wrap; Dozens of wasted bodies jammed out to it, dancing like there was no tomorrow. All the lights were out, and Bebe had put up dozens of black lights, making the house spectacular. There was only one passed out person so far--the party had just started an hour ago-- and everyone was socializing. A few guys were crowded around the couch, vaping and having a conversation that was drowned out by the music, while a group of girls were standing by the staircase gossiping, probably about the guys. Beer cans and bottles already covered the floor and the house gave off a strong weed scent. Even if you decided not to smoke that night, you were definitely going to end up high. 

You all awkwardly stood by the door for a few moments, well until Craig attempted to speak over the music. "Hey, I'm gonna go find Clyde and Tweek!"

"Ok!" You replied for everyone, watching Craig disappear into the sea of bodies, then you turned to Kenny and Kyle. "What should _we_ do?"

Kyle answered, not turning his attention away from the scenes in front of him. "We should go find Stan!" He suggested. 

You weren't sure if he was worried, nervous, or excited, so you shrugged along with Kenny. "Ok!" You both responded in unison.

Kyle was the first to enter the drunken mosh pit, Kenny taking his hand and following, with you holding Kenny's hand and letting them both lead you. You guys always did that when navigating through large crowds; It kept you all from getting lost or from another "Panic! At the Disco" situation. You shuddered at the thought of that day, not wishing to remember it.

After wading through the drunks, you all reached the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty-ish. There were a couple of kegs hoisted up on the kitchen table, the ground lined with at least five different coolers, only two and a half of them empty, and a couple iGLoo water jugs filled with who knew what. You chose the one purple water jug, grabbed a red cup, and poured its colorful orange contents into it. You took a swig as you turned around to inspect the room. "Damn that's  _strong_!" Your face scrunched up at the high alcohol content in the surprise drink as you shrugged and decided to drink it slow.

When you turned around, you found that Stan, Bebe, Wendy, Red, Clyde, and Nicole were in the room. Bebe greeted you three excitedly. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!" She was poorly holding herself off the ground, leaning by the door that led to her backyard and rasing her cup as she spoke. "I see you found the Dreamsicle Moonshine!" She laughed, "It's the best contraption eeeever!"

Clyde leaned on the other side of the door from Bebe, staring at her the whole time. "You're completely right Bebe," He spoke, deeper than you ever heard him speak.

You nudged Kenny and pointed to Clyde, both of you chuckling at how ridiculous he was being.

"Yeah, no problem," Kyle brushed off Clyde's comment. "Stan, how much did you drink already?"

Stan didn't look too hot either, sitting on Bebe's kitchen table next to Wendy, a keg on either side of them. Both Stan and Wendy's faces were a few shades redder than they normally were; Probably from the alcohol. Red and Nicole were too concerned with their own conversation to even notice that you guys walked into the kitchen. Stan slurred, "Only eleven-teen," He giggled as Wendy gave him a slight shove.

"You're _so_ stuuupid," She laughed, both of them catching each other to make sure the other didn't fall off the table. They seemed to be in their own little world.

"I see..." Kyle looked displeased, and you understood. When it came to parties, Stan tended to drink more than the usual Human Being. He takes after his father, the town drunk. Not that that's a bad thing cause everyone loves Randy, but you knew that Kyle cared for Stan, maybe a bit too much sometimes. 

 _'Man they would be a great couple,'_ You laughed to yourself, sipping on the moonshine. _'Wow this is strong.'_

"What are you laughing about?" Kenny asked you, only making you laugh more.  

Kyle turned to you next, "Are you already drunk?"

Before you answered, you went to take another swig of your drink, only to be met with little droplets. You turned your cup upside down. "Pooy, I'm already out." 

Kyle looked jokingly disappointed as you gave him big puppy-dog sad eyes. "You guys are the worst," He face palmed.

Kenny had gotten a cup and filled it with contents from one of the kegs, chugging the whole thing. "Kyle stop being a buzzkill," Kenny wiped his mouth on his sweatshirt sleeve, "You're acting like your mom right now."

"Did someone mention bitch Broflovski?" Eric appeared in the doorway that led to the backyard. 

You were pouring more Dreamsicle into your cup when this happened, no one even noticing that Bebe and Clyde disappeared outside. "Yeah, Kyle's being a little bitch like his mom."

Cartman and Kenny burst out laughing, Eric singing, "Oooooh, Kyle's mom's, she's the biggest bitch, she's the meanest bitch in the whole wide world! If yo-"

Kyle grabbed your cup from you in rage, "Shut up! Fine, I'll stop complaining! But when one of you dies from alcohol poisoning, don't go haunting me!" He chugged the entire cup in one gulp. Kyle coughed for a minute before shockingly questioning you. "Jesus, how have you been drinking this?"

You shrugged, stealing another cup to refill with the orange deliciousness. The music playing in the house seemed to call you to the living room. "I wanna go dancing," You mumbled as you wandered into the other room.

-

Song after song played until you stopped counting how many you danced to. All you know is that there were tons of people when you began dancing, and when you became bored, there were probably only ten people left, if not, less. None of the friends who you entered the party with danced with you; You were pretty sure that they hung in the kitchen all night. Well, besides Craig who you saw take some blonde chick upstairs, and Bebe and Clyde whose whereabouts were unknown to you for the rest of the evening.

Personally, you were enjoying your first major party. You weren't too awkward to anyone or being shy. Then again you had drunken confidence so that was a social booster. Either way, you decided to celebrate your social success with a drink. Sadly, they ran out of moonshine at some point earlier, so some other drink would have to do.

Happily, you frolicked, or at least felt like you were frolicking, into the kitchen. Doing what you thought was a little spin as you entered the room. Surprisingly, none of you friends were in there, but some boy you never knew was. In your clouded vision, you saw him as a moderately-hot 5'8 dude with cool, shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey beanie along with a hoodie that was grey in the middle but had black sleeves. He wore jeans like every other boy you knew and black high tops. He was vaping; You were pretty sure the flavor was Mango by the smell.

You obtained another alcoholic beverage, although your unclear vision and dizziness advised you not to.

The boy spoke to you. "Hey, digging the blue sweater."

You turned to face him, blushing. "Thanks. I like your hat, it's cute, like you," You giggled.

"Thanks," He smiled at you, at least you thought it was a smile. "Want to take this conversation upstairs? Preferably no clothes?"

It took you a second to process that. _'Why would we do that?'_ You thought to yourself, _'That's just weird... Unless... Wait a second!'_

You took a step back, "Nah, I'm good."

"But it would be fun, just me and you in a room together," He took a step forward, probably able to tell how drunk you were.

"She said no, assbutt," A familiar voice boomed from the other doorway. 

 _'Castiel?!'_ You thought at first. He _was_ your favorite character on Supernatural, of course he would come to your aid.

"Mind your own business," The boy shot back, grabbing your wrist. "Lets go."

"No!" You whined, trying to break free but too weak to do so. You couldn't even feel his grasp on your wrist. _'That's probably not good,'_ you pondered, attempting to keep your drink from spilling from your other hand. "Save me Castiel!" 

A fist suddenly swung at the boy and knocked him onto the ground, leaving him what seemed to be unconscious. "Fucking cunt," Your friend spat and tried to hold in laughter from you thinking he was Castiel.

You were having trouble identifying which friend it was. All the colors of the room seemed to blend together, but by the shape of the boy you knew for sure it wasn't Eric. "Thanks Cas," You smiled at him while he approached you. "Where's Dean and Sam?"

Your vision adjusted just enough when he grabbed both of your shoulders and stared into your eyes. You'd recognize those emerald eyes anywhere, causing you to blush insanely. The boy giggled at your last comment and then went back to being serious. "Are you ok?" The Jew questioned you.

You barely heard him though, entranced in his facial features. The way that his ginger hair lightly covered his eyes, the way that the light reflected gently off his pupils, and the way his cute freckles were almost symmetrical on each side. Although you would have preferred Castiel, the Jew would do just fine. When Kyle asked again if you were ok, you snapped out of it and nodded your head. "Y-Yeah, I'm good."

"Good," Kyle grinned. You weren't sure if he was drunk or not, your vision could not stay adjusted long enough to tell. However, you were pretty sure he was talking consistently and without slur. "Kenny got in a fight outback with a North Park kid and got beat up pretty badly, Cartman took Kenny to his house, and I'm pretty sure the party is just about over." Kyle took your cup and tossed it into the trashcan.

"Hey, what gives?" You pouted. He may have saved you from potential, unconsented sex, but what gave him the right to take away your cup? At least, that's what went through your mind.

"We are leaving and going to Cartman's," Kyle aggressively spoke, taking your hand and dragging you out of the house. 

"But I'm having fuuun!" You begged, not even noticing that as you passed the living room there were at least a dozen passed out bodies.

"Too bad," You were loving the command tone that Kyle's voice had to it, it rarely happened and man was he sexy when it did.

 _'Wow, I really am drunk!'_ You joked in your mind. _'I wonder how Kyle would look cosplaying as Cas. Nah, Stan would pull Cas's look off better, but Kyle does have the same personality as him...'_

It took some time to notice that Kyle already had you outside. He took you to his car, opening the passenger door. "How did your car get here if we walked?" You felt you said.

"Wow you're drunk," Kyle almost laughed but tried to stay serious, "I live all the way on the other side of town, obviously I drove my car here, then walked to your house to get you."

"But we walked home from school, Kyle, that makes no sense!"

"Yeah, I walked to my house and then I drove and th-" He actually began to get annoyed and face palmed. "Why am I explaining this? You won't remember it anyway, just get in the car."

"Heh, you're a bitchy Jew," You giggled and started singing, "Kyle is a bitchy Jew, a bitchy Jew, the bitchiest Jew to ever live!"

With a deep sigh and what you thought was a slight smile, Kyle set course to drive you to Cartman's house and ended your party early. "You're no fun!" You stuck your tongue out at him as he started the engine of the car.

"This is why I always try to stay sober," He complained, turning on the radio to keep you occupied, at least that's why you think he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the party! What did you think?  
> I was going to have you end up with Kenny punching the dude but that's too predictable, plus who doesn't love protective Kyle?  
> Also, comments, questions, or concerns?  
> And, thanks for reading guys, it really means a lot to me that a lot of people are loving this story!^~^  
> *You will notice that this says updated Nov. 5, one day after I originally updated it, that's because I uploaded it at like 11:00ish PM and it was bothering me that I was an hour off lol*


	5. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with someone who hasn't had enough screen time ^~^

*Saturday, September 9th*

Peacefulness. What a lovely feeling. Only to be ruined by the blanket around you being dragged to your right. _'I'm cold now,'_ You pouted in your thoughts, the crisp morning air of September waking your mind up.

Your body personally felt like Hell. Your head hurt, your legs were throbbing, and your face was submerged in dry drool, which you attempted to wipe off by nuzzling into whatever you were sleeping on. Bottom line was, you were uncomfortable. In a poor attempt to doze back into a comfortable sleep, you rolled to your right and weakly searched for the blanket, only to graze a human arm. It took a moment or two for your still drunken mind to process, giving you a delayed sit-up-straight reaction. You rubbed the morning crust out of your eyes and blinked slowly to adjust to the natural light flooding through the window. Your vision was still off-balance as you gave out an inaudible yawn before you scanned the room, finding it to be Eric's guest room. Then, you glanced to your right, finding a beat-up, shirtless Kenny cuddling a fully-clothed Kyle. You tried to remember why Kenny was so beat-up, but you just couldn't put your finger on it.

 _'My friends are so cute,'_ You yawned again, taking note that you were fully-clothed. Also, you noticed that Kenny was rolled up in your blanket, almost taking up the whole queen-sized bed. Kyle looked as if he was about to fall off, half his body on the ground while the other half was barely on the bed. You guys slept like this all the time for sleepovers, never finding it dirty or sexual in any way. After all, the five of you have been best friends for quite a while, sometimes you forget that you are a girl and they are boys. Either way, it was still comfortable to cuddle up with them. _'Especially Kenny his abs...?'_  You found yourself wondering when did Kenny get to be so ripped.

A delicious aroma of food brought you out of your trance, drawing all of your attention to the slightly ajar door. You checked your phone and read that it was only 9:22am, however you were too awake to fall back asleep. Your pounding headache wanted you to avoid social interaction at any cost, so stealthily you rolled off the bed. You quietly swung one leg after the other around the edge of the bed and silently stood up, slipping out of the crack of the door and lightly shutting it behind you.

You made your way down the warm-grey hallway, stopping in Eric's bathroom to freshen up. After feeling relatively nice, you stumbled down Cartman's stairs. Your legs were refusing to work properly and it did not help that you were still semi-drunk. Nevertheless, you finally made it to the kitchen. "Good morning," a familiar, gruff voice greeted.

You yawned, yet again, as you entered the kitchen. "Mornin' Cartman," You spoke, nonchalantly going on your tippy-toes to grab a glass from his cupboards, eventually filling it with tap water.

"There's Advil in the drawer farthest to the left if you need it," He commented, flipping over whatever he was cooking in its pan.

"Thanks," You let out a light laugh, finding and taking two of the pain relieving pills, and finally taking a seat on top of the kitchen table, swinging your legs back and forth.

"No prob."

For a bit, you just listened to the steaming of the food that Eric was cooking, enjoying the intoxicating sound along with a few tweets from the birds outside. It was quite relaxing and felt perfect, well besides the pain in your head and legs, but other than that it was perfect. You loved it when Eric cooked, despite his poor attitude and messy manners, he was actually pretty good. You and Kenny even tried to get him to sign up to audition for Master Chef 2018 Edition. Cartman always brushed off these ideas though, saying it was too much work and he only liked to cook whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. 

But you knew he would win if he signed up. His food was always a 10/10, and he was entertaining to watch when he did it. It was as if Eric did a dance when he cooked, moving around in certain ways to add different ingredients and marinating everything perfectly. His chestnut brown hair bounced along to his rythem, his cinnamon eyes never leaving the dish. They always said that the way to a girl's heart is through her stomach, and if Eric had known that, you were sure he would be cooking for every girl in your grade.

"Dammit," Eric broke the silence, murmuring in anger as he flipped a pancake into a burrito shape rather than a flat one. 

You casually checked your phone, it was 10:04am, and you were surprised that no one else had woken up yet. "What happened?" You questioned Eric, even though you saw exactly what happened.

"Don't worry about it," He grumbled, tossing the pancake furiously into the trash.

"Alright then, jeez, calm your tits."

"I am calm! I just screwed up," Cartman retorted, sighing and starting a new batch.

"It's just breakfast," You crossed your arms and gave him a playful roll of the eyes.

Eric was too focused on his dish, ignoring you completely. Not wanting to argue with your massive headache, you waited a few minutes before changing the subject. "So, how was the party for you?"

Cartman had calmed down a bit, his voice still a little taut. "Fun, I played Mom with Kyle, who gave up after chugging whatever you were drinking."

You sensed a bit of playfulness and sarcasm in the fat boy's voice. "Oops," you giggled.

"I was stuck with the Jewish Jersey Ginger all night long," Cartman complained. "How was your night, given you can actually remember anything."

You gave that some thought while Eric began to plate his dish. It was chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs seasoned with salt, pepper, and basil with sausage patties and wheat toast. He made homemade orange juice to go along with it and fruit cups for each person. You knew each day you were over at Eric's house, you would gain at least ten pounds. However, who cared, it was still delicious and worth the empty calories.

"Um, I remember getting there and trying the Dreamsicle Moonshine... Dancing... Getting almost molested by some guy... Oh! And getting in Kyle's car!" You gave Eric a huge grin, obviously pretending to act like a little kid.

Without turning his attention away from the plates as he set them on the table, Cartman asked, "So you don't remember anything that happened at my house?"

You pondered for a moment. "No..."

"Do remember any weird dreams you had, or anything in that matter?" Eric interrogated you, raising an eyebrow at you.

You dug into your memory a little while longer before finishing, "No, I don't believe so... Why, did something happen? What did I miss?"

"I-It's nothing, don't worry about it," Eric replied, returning to the plates to put finishing touches on them.

Before you could ask again what had happened, Kenny and Kyle came bursting into the room. "Hey (y/n), hey Cartman," Kenny yawned, casually stealing a finished plate from Cartman and disappearing into the living room.

Kyle smiled at you and then dropped it when he saw Cartman, giving you a happy, "Good morning," and Cartman a more shrugged-off "Mornin'". With that, Kyle took a plate and followed Kenny into the other room, giving a glance to you, then Eric, then yourself again before leaving.

 _'I wonder what that was about?'_ You wondered as Eric handed you a plate.

"Let's go watch the new episode of Terrance and Philip that we missed last night," He suggested in a fruity voice, helping you get down from the table and then ditching you to enter the living room.

 _'Also, since when was Cartman this nice?'_ You asked yourself as you too entered the living room. Kenny sat on the one sofa chair off to the left of the room while Kyle sat on one side of the couch and Eric sat on the other. Shrugging off the awkward vibes of the past five minutes, you sat in between them, attempting to watch the episode but too distracted by what had just happened to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think happened? Any ideas?  
> Questions, comments, or concerns?
> 
> P.S.  
> Here's a version of the chapter I was writing and going to publish, but decided that it was too rowdy for a hangover morning XD It takes place after the sentence "A delicious aroma of food brought you out of your trance, drawing all of your attention to the slightly ajar door."
> 
> *Whereas the awake and sober half of you wanted to venture downstairs and investigate the smell, the still drunken half of you wanted to annoy your friends. The end result being in you partially standing up on the bed and stealthily putting yourself between the two boys. Then, after a moment of silence, you flat out fell between them. "Is there room for one more?" You asked, instantly bursting into a machine gun of giggles.
> 
> This chain reaction caused Kyle to flop down onto the carpeted floor, groaning and turning onto his back. "What the actual fuck (y/n)?" He questioned in a mumble, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.
> 
> You army crawled to the edge of the bed and continued to giggle. "Everything."
> 
> "There is always room for one more," You could hear Kenny smirk in his voice, grabbing your ankles and pulling you towards him.
> 
> "Save me Kahl!" You jokingly reached out for him with one hand while you held on to the edge of the bed with the other.
> 
> "Maybe I would have, have you not pushed me off the bed!" Kyle sat up and gave you an I-hope-you-learned-your-fucking-lesson look.
> 
> "But Kaaaaaahl," You gave him puppy-dog eyes as you lost your grip. "Ah!" You were dragged under the blanket with Kenny.
> 
> Kenny rolled on top of you, using you as an extra mattress. "So much more comfortable!"
> 
> Being crushed under the poor blonde, you could hear Kyle sigh as he stood up and tried to pull Kenny off of you. You were able to pop your head out of the blanket, making direct eye-contact with Eric's mom as she opened the door. "Kids, breakfast is ready!" She chanted before processing the situation.
> 
> You all froze in place. Kenny, shirtless and sitting on you, with Kyle on top of him and straddling him with both of their heads turned to Liane. All of your faces were flushed red from embarrassment and the fighting. "Oh how I wish I were a teenager again!" Mrs. Cartman gave you three a huge smile. "Food is downstairs when you guys finish up," She gave you a wink as she gently shut the door and walked away.
> 
> This caused all three of you to stop, quickly getting away from each other and brushing off your clothes. "So... breakfast and Advil?" You asked them, getting a huge nod from Kenny and a shrug from Kyle.*


	6. Butters's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fun Monday! ^~^

*Monday, September 11th*

You woke up earlier than usual this day, finding yourself staring at your alarm clock which read 6:27am. Physically, you were still exhausted from the events of the weekend. Friday you snuck out and got wasted, Saturday you were hungover all day and got in trouble for sneaking out --however your parents forgot all about it a couple hours later, resulting in you inviting Craig, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny over to chill, which is when you found out Stan and Wendy broke up-- , and Sunday you slept in until 1:38pm and found Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and Eric in your room using your Okama Gameosphere --apparently Stan's broke and since you weren't using it they decided to.

Lazily you rolled onto your left side, feeling a series of buzzes come from your phone.

 

***Chef's Big Salty Balls Chat***

**_Token:_ Happy birthday Butttttters!!!**

**_Butters:_ Gee, thanks Token!**

**_Kenneth:_ Happy day of birth**

**_Fatass:_ Wht are u dicks doing blowing up my phone?**

**_Fatass:_ Just like the twin towers did on this very day 16 years ago **

**_Kahl:_ Shut up Cartman!**

**_Kahl:_ Happy birthday Butters**

**_(y/n):_ Happy birthday Stotch!**

**_Fatass:_ Kyauhl, ur just mad cause we all no that you did 9/11**

_**Fatass changed group name to Kyle Did 9/11** _

**_Kahl:_ *Kyle *You're *'Cause *Know**

_**Kahl changed group name to Eric Sucks Dick** _

_**Fatass changed group name to Kahl The Faggot** _

_**(y/n) changed group name to Kyman 4 Life *emoji*** _

_**Craig changed group name to Butt Buddies** _

**_Butters:_ Gosh fellas, can't y'all get along on my birthday? *Emoji***

**_(y/n):_ Yeah guys, come on**

**_Kahl:_ Sorry Butters**

**_Fatass:_ Srry that Kahl won't admit he destroyed America on your birthday**

**_(y/n):_ Is your party still on for today?**

**_Butters:_ Yes it is, it starts at 4 and as long as everyone leaves by 7 I won't get grounded**

**_(y/n):_ Awesome, can't wait Butters! ^~^**

 -

It was the beginning of pre-calc and everyone was tiredly flooding into class. You already had to endure Honors History and Honors English, which you just about fell asleep during a ten minute video about Beowulf, so you weren't really looking forward to pre-calc. You sat down at your assigned seat and began to empty your math contents from your backpack. That's when Bebe Stevens and Heidi Turner approached you, both smiling and seeming too cheerful for a Monday morning. "Hey (y/n)!" Bebe beamed at you.

"Hello!" Heidi added after, with a little wave.

"Hi?" You gave them a what-the-fuck-is-happening look.

"Thanks for coming to my party," Bebe spoke in a honeyed voice. "You definitely got some moves when it comes to the dance floor."

It took a moment for you to understand what Bebe meant by that. You were pretty sure that she disappeared with Clyde that night, then again it was a dark room so you could have been dancing with anyone. "Thanks," You said flatly.

"So, Heidi is hosting a sleepover Friday and we were wondering if you wanted to come with."

 _'What is up with suddenly being invited to things?'_ you asked yourself, replying to Bebe with a flat out, "Why?"

"Well, I just thought it would be fun, you know, a Girls Night. A night where we can do each other's hair and gossip about boys," Heidi replied, giving you what seemed to be a forced smile. 

You shrugged it off though, figuring that your mind was trying to make this all seem suspicious. You never really hung out with girls, ever, unless Butters counted. So, you decided to just go for it, you could use some feminine people in your life. "Ok, I'll go."

"Really?" Bebe asked in her high-pitched tone. "That would be amazing!"

Heidi chimed in, "Be at my house at 8:30pm, and don't forget pillows and a sleeping bag!"

The teacher walked in right at that moment, causing everyone to scatter back to their seats. It wasn't until five minutes after class started that Bebe tossed you a crumpled piece of paper, which you found had both Bebe's and Heidi's number on it. So, unsure of how to react, you pocketed the paper and tossed Bebe one with your number on it. She gave you a smile as you saw her type it into her phone and pass it to Heidi. _'Maybe girls aren't as annoying as the guys say they are,'_ You wondered, drifting into your thoughts and eventually a nap for the whole class period.

-

Lunch came around pretty fast and you sat down in your usual spot. You arrived in the middle of a conversation between Token and Clyde. "So, any hot chicks in Aspen?"

"A few I guess, I was with my stupid parents the whole time," Token sighed.

"Like how hot?" Clyde questioned, "On a scale from one to ten."

"Wow, can't you go one day without talking with your dick?" You asked the horny boy, opening your lunchbox and munching down on some food.

"No," He responded tonelessly.

"Speaking of hot chicks though," Kenny interrupted, giving Clyde a slight smirk. "How was things with you and Bebe Friday?"

Clyde's face became extremely red. "Not as expected."

Eric saw how uncomfortable Clyde was. Thriving off the pain of others, he laughed, "I heard that she ran screaming after you pulled down your pants."

"And that you cried," Craig's nasally voice added.

"Wait, when did this happen?" You chuckled, trying to hold in an uncontrollable laughter.

"Right after they went upstairs while you were inhaling that weird orange drink," Kyle laughed.

"Ooooh!" You still tried to not laugh.

"What d-does a hungry squirrel and C-Clyde have in c-c-c-" Jimmy began one of his amazing jokes, "c-common?"

"They're both gay?" Eric asked, resulting in the whole table laughing.

"Shut up!" Clyde tried to hide in his varsity football jacket.

"N-no, they both are missing a nut!" Jimmy did his signature smile.

Butters glided up to the table right then, taking a seat at his usual spot. "Howdy fellas, what'd I miss?"

It took a few moments for everyone to calm down, Clyde flipping everyone off. "Fuck you guys!"

You loudly whispered to Butters, "Oh nothing, just Clyde being an idiot."

"Oh," Butters let out a little giggle, "Anyways, who's all coming to my birthday party?"

Various versions of "Me", "Sure," and "Of Course," are heard around the table. Well from everyone except Stan.

"How bout you Stan?" Butters interrogated him.

"How bout me what?" Stan looked up as if he was in a daze.

"Aren't you coming to my birthday party?"

"Oh, that, yeah sorry, I can't make it."

"Why not?" He gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"W-Well, tonight Wendy and I are going on a date."

Everyone at the table sighed. "Again?" You face palmed, hating how one week they'll be dating and the next they'll hate each other.

"W-Well y-yeah, why wouldn't we?" Stan defended himself.

"Because your guy's relationship is like a ticking time-bomb dude. Didn't she break up with you on Saturday?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

Stan averted his gaze from everyone, staring at his school lunch. "It's not like that anymore, w-we changed."

"Uh-huh, suuure," You laughed. "I give them three days till their next break up!"

"I bet six hours, tops," Eric joined in your game.

"Nah, end of the school day," Kenny laughed.

Stan stood up and quickly grabbed all his things, "You'll see!" And with that he left the cafeteria.

"What a diva," Eric laughed as lunch continued on.

-

It was roughly 4:15pm and you knocked on Butters's door. Hiding your small present behind your back. It was a Chinpokemon that Butters's had really wanted when you and the gang were at the mall a couple weeks ago. Honestly, you had no idea why Butters was so entranced with Accountafish, personally you favored Pengin, but as long as the little blonde was happy, you were too.

It didn't take long for Butters to open the door, a little purple party hat was titled on his head. "Hello (y/n)! Thanks for coming!"

"No problem Butters!" You smiled, "Here, I got you this present."

"Thanks!" Butters took the present and led you inside, taking a seat on the carpet. Unlike Bebe's party that had various drugs and alcoholic beverages with rap music blaring from speakers, Butters's party was more childlike. Craig, Clyde, Jimmy, Tweek, Token, and Kenny were already there. They were playing some multiplayer game on Butters's Okama Gameosphere. It looked like Token and Kenny were tied for first in whatever game they were playing. You instinctively walked over to the couch and sat on one of the edges, right next to Kenny. It didn't take too long until Kyle and Cartman showed up, Kyle dragging Eric into the party and finishing some speech about how it was the morally right thing to do.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's play some real party games!" Butters cheered, after Kenny beat the others in whatever game they were playing. 

Eric sighed as Kyle replied for everyone, "Alright, what did you have in mind Butters?"

"Lets play hide 'n' go seek!" The childish teen suggested, everyone exchanging looks with each other.

"Ok, sure, why not," Craig sarcastically responded.

You all played Bubblegum-in-a-Dish to see who would get picked as 'it'. It was pretty funny because Token was chosen, which led to a couple thousand black jokes from Eric. "Oh no guys, better run, Token wants to get revenge on us for enslaving his people."

Swallowing back his anger and need to punch Eric in his face, Token faced a wall. "Y'all got thirty seconds, and if I hear one more black joke, I'm gonna fucking murder you Cartman!"

The boundaries were Butters's entire house, leaving the eight of you very little room to hide. Swiftly, you shoved Kyle out of your way and ran upstairs, going into Butters's room and opening his toy box. His toys were already scattered about the room, leaving you more than enough room to fit in the box. As you were crawling inside the box, you heard Token yell, "Ready or not you racist fucks!"

"Shit!" You crammed yourself into the space, just about to shut the box and play on your phone while you waited.

"Hold up, let me in," one of the guys said, trying to jump into the box.

"No!" You protested, shooing him away. "Get your own hiding spot!"

Footsteps were approaching Butters's room. "Come on!" Your friend begged.

"No! You won't even fit!" You loudly whispered as the door to Butters's room opened.

Which resulted in him jumping in anyway and slamming the toy box shut. "Too bad."

"You fucking suck!" You complained, crammed in the box with a boy on top of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you guys think?  
> Questions, Comments, Concerns?  
> Also, if you could date any two guys in South Park, who would it be? lol


	7. Queens of South Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks for your voting, it really helped me make a decision. Whether or not reader actually dates this guys, depends on where the story takes us lol.  
> Also, here's a little hint for the rest of the book, only 4/10 of the guys fall in love with you. And you will end up with either one or two of them in the end. One is revealed in this chapter, the next during the night of Heidi's sleepover, the next some time after that, and the last sometime after that one lol  
> Anyways, enough distractions, let's get to it!

"I fucking hate this game," Token complained, walking about the room.

You uncomfortably had a 130lb blonde laying on top of you, his face inches from yours with a stupid smile plastered on it. "I fucking hate you so much," You mouthed to him, getting a "Love ya too," mouthed back.

Kenny held the toy box shut with his right hand, making sure it didn't pop open by accident. He also used that to hold himself up so that his face wasn't smothering yours. Token did not need to get the wrong idea, had he opened the toy box while in Butters's room.

You and Kenny waited in hot, awkward silence while the seeker scanned the room. You found yourself staring into his light blue eyes, his golden bangs just barely covering them. You knew he was staring back too because next thing you know, he leaned in closer. "Like what you see?" He talked in a husky whisper.

"Your moves don't work on me Kenneth," You lied, trying your best to keep your cool. Last thing you needed was awkwardness between you and one of your best friends.

"Come on, you look so adorable when you're hot and sweaty," He purred, his eyes completely locked in on your boobs.

"You read _way_ too many Playboy magazines," You blushed, trying to adjust yourself so that your arms covered your breasts.

"Where do you think I learn all my moves from?" He chuckled quietly, you were surprised Token didn't find you guys yet.

You rolled your eyes and slightly laughed. A part of you wanted to just lean in and kiss the blonde already. However, you knew how Kenny was like in his relationships. His normal routine is have sex with his girlfriend all the time for at most a month, and then dump her for some chick with even bigger boobs. He even dated Bebe at one point and she actually cried when he left her for Milly Larsen. Kenny was a bigger slut than Bebe or Red could ever be. And the other option of doing things with Kenny would be friends with benefits and you weren't quite sure that that was a thing for you. Then again, you hadn't even had your first kiss yet so what did you know about any of this. And yet again, he was tempting, with that desire in his eyes. 

Kenny made a decision for you while you were stuck in your thoughts, leaning in and kissing you. You mentally panicked and pushed him upwards, causing him to fly out of the toy box and land halfway on the ground. You weren't exactly the strongest person ever, but Kenny had a lot of his weight holding the box closed, so you pushing him threw him off balance. 

Luckily, Token had left the room ages ago, even shutting the door to Butters's room, so you and Kenny weren't found yet. "Sorry!" You quickly blurted out, blushing intensely from embarrassment and climbing out of the box.

Kenny took it all more casual than you had expected. "It's alright, I see, I get it."

"Get what exactly?" You asked, fearing you might've just ruined everything with your favorite blonde.

"You're gay, that explains it, I completely understand and support you," He smirked, giving you the most fake, I'm-here-for-you expression.

You got extremely defensive at that. "I'm not gay! You just surprised me, that's all."

"Suuure, believe what you want (y/n), but I'm onto you," He winked, going for the door.

"You're so weird," You laughed, still embarrassed but not as much.

It was weird that he could just brush off a moment like that. Though, he _is_ Kenny McCormick, the guy who has slept with nearly every girl in your grade and even a couple guys in your friend group. So you just figured it was normal for him, feeling more at ease. You definitely did not want your first kiss to be in Butters's toy box, but you guessed everyone didn't always get what they wanted. You just had to get tested for Herpes and shit later though, you had no idea where Kenny has been recently. 

Kenny had slipped out of the room while you were lost in your thoughts, leaving Token to come in moments later and announce, "Found ya!"

You didn't see Kenny for the rest of the party, at least you paid attention to his disappearance for ten minutes after everyone else was caught, but then you and Craig got in a heated conversation about what video game was the best. He claimed that Red Racer: Revenge of the Racer was the best, but you countered with Until Dawn, claiming that its story line was better than any game you've ever played. This lasted for the whole duration of everyone playing Apples to Apples, which was Butters's next choice of a fun party game.

-

Later that night you went home, ate dinner, and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. That's when you received a notification that you were added to a new group chat.

 

***Queens of South Park***

**_Bebe:_ Hey guys, welcome (y/n) to our group!!! <3**

**_Red:_ Hey girl hey!**

**_Sally .T:_ Welcome!**

**_Nicole:_ Heeey!**

**_Annie .K:_ This is long overdue! *Emoji***

**_Esther:_ Totally!**

**_Lola:_ Omg wht hve u been up 2 girl?!**

**_(y/n):_ Hey, and nothing much**

**_Millie .L:_ Omg same, I'm bored 2 death!**

**_Nelly:_ I cnt believe 2day is only Monday, yaaawn**

**_Allie:_ Ikr, it tots sucks**

**_Heidi:_ Only 4 more days till my epic sleepover tho!  
**

**_Ashley:_ I cnt wait!**

**_Jenny:_ I cnt make ur slumber party *Emoji* Sorry**

**_Heidi:_ Its alrite, nxt time!  <3**

**_Wendy:_ I'm so upset guys!**

**_Bebe:_ Oh no! Wht happened?**

**_Wendy:_ Stan was way too narcissistic on our date tonight**

**_(Y/n):_ Wht do you mean by tht?**

**_Wendy:_ Literally, he talked about himself the whole night AND proceeded to use a fake ID to drink away the night. He's the worst**

**_Allie:_ I told u da8ing him again was a bad idea **

**_Red:_ Yeah, u should drop his ass for good**

**_Ashley:_ ** **Definitely**

**_(Y/n):_ Totally**

 

You broke into a fit of laughter, enjoying the different texting styles that the girls at your school used. _'Now I know why girls type like that,'_ you giggled to yourself, following the chat while you stumbled into your room and onto your bed. For once, you were actually excited for Heidi's sleepover at the end of the week, the girls were actually pretty interesting. Plus, maybe they could teach you a thing or two about dating.

-

*Tuesday, September 12th*

-

You went through your usual routine and bumped into Kenny on your way out of pre-calc. You had already forgotten what had happened between you two the other day and just talked utter nonsense to him about the girls and such. "Man, you should read this, Heidi is so funny." You giggled, rereading through the morning's chat about an argument between Bebe and Ashley about what to wear to school and Heidi's roast on the both of the.

"I bet," Kenny rolled his eyes, very disinterested.

"Oh shut up, I'm allowed to have other friends than you guys," You playfully punched him, not as hard as you normally did though.

"I know, just don't get too attached, the girls at this school suck," He parented, both of you approaching the lunch table.

Kenny took his seat while you lingered at the edge of the table. "Wow, Stan, it only took one day for you and Wendy to break up again?" You laughed.

"No, we're still together," Stan looked at you in question.

"Oh. Oops," You shrugged, taking your seat between Butters and Kyle.

"Who are you texting?" Kyle asked as you ignored your food.

"The girls," Craig mimicked your voice, you might have been talking about it all through History class to him.

"Since when are you friends with them?" Kyle questioned, looking over your shoulder at the abundance of texts from them.

"Just recently, why?" You nonchalantly replied, putting your phone on the table and opening your lunchbox, taking a bite of an apple.

"And since when do you eat healthy?" Eric asked, taking a bite of one of his mom's double-stuffed brownies.

"Look who's talking fat ass," Kenny laughed, drinking some off-brand soda.

"Bebe said that the secret to looking better is eating at least one fruit and or vegetable with each meal," You explained, taking another bite.

"Bebe also drinks at least a bottle of vodka everyday," Kyle rolled his eyes, "I think those girls are influencing you."

"Not uh, it's only been one day," You protested, a message popping up on your phone from Nicole.

"Then let me see," Kyle responded, taking your phone and using his finger print to unlock it.

Yes, your friends have access to your phone. And since there can be only five registered to one phone, the five on yours is you, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, and Craig. It used to be Eric, but one day he took your phone and looked up 'Creative ways to murder people', which had you on house arrest for a week. The cops in your town didn't really have anything else to do that week.

Anyways, Kyle unlocked it and read through the countless messages. This resulted in him laughing and taking a glance up at Eric, then a side one to you, and then back to the phone. "What part are you on?" You giggled, reading over his shoulder.

"This is so true!" Kyle pointed it out to you, "Cartman's so obese that if he didn't eat unhealthy, he'd probably have a stroke."

"Eyyy! That's not funny!" He scolded, reaching over and trying to steal the phone from Kyle.

The rest of the lunch period consisted of Kyle reading awful things about Eric and Eric attempting to murder Kyle. _'Man do I love my new friends.'_

_-_

*Wednesday, September 13th*

-

This day you were going to your usual spot at your lunch table when Bebe called you over. "Hey, (y/n), come over here real quick!"

All of your guy friends gave you a funny look while you pranced over there. "Yeah?" 

"Look at what Lola's mom just bought her!" She fangirled, Lola wearing a new, fluffy purple scarf.

"That's so adorable!" You fangirled, not even thinking twice about how you were acting.

You took a seat in between Heidi and Nicole and began eating lunch and gossiping about others in the school

-

*Thursday, September 14th*

-

It was after Honors Biology and you had talked to Red the whole period, making fun of Mr. Reinhold and his speeches. She had followed you to your locker and you guys chatted as you put away your textbook. That's when Stan and Kyle came up to you. "Hey (y/n), we still on for meeting up at Clyde's for the gaming tournament?"

It took a moment for you to process what Stan had said, "Oh, yeah, that, i can't make it."

"Why?" Kyle questioned, giving a pissed off look to Red. "We planned this for two weeks."

"I'm going over Ashley's with Red and Heidi to learn how to do different hair styles," You replied, shutting your locker.

"Can I talk to you, alone for  second?" Kyle asked annoyedly, giving you no choice as he took your arm and pulled you off to the side. 

"Yeah, what's up?" You honestly wondered, twirling your hair as he spoke.

"You're... changing."

"What do you mean?" You raised your eyebrow.

"Like, look at you. You're wearing your hair all fancy to school and make-up and even blouses and skirts, and it's the beginning of September! Also, you just blew off our gaming event, you never do that!"

"So? Isn't that the type of stuff that guys look for in girls? The reasons why no guy has asked me out yet? Why none of the girls in the school liked me?" You full-on attacked him.

"N-no! You never needed that stuff before!" Kyle gave you a super concerned look, which instantly became pissy because you rolled your eyes.

"Whatever Kyle, you're not the boss of me!" You stormed away. "Come on Red, let's go."

And with that, you left, leaving the childish ginger while you went to your new friend's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really reread this one much because my laptop was dying lol  
> Anyways, questions, comments, concerns?  
> And I promise this is just a phase and is gonna go away next chapter, also we will be going back to what Kenny did and how he feels and such. Don't worry! This stuff just needs to get built up so I can develop the story better, I promise!  
> Also, sorry if it was short, I really wanted to get another chapter out because I won't be able to get another out until roughly Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday. So sorry  
> [Update: Sorry! It won't be till roughly Thursday morning, my week has been so packed, so sorry!]


	8. Heidi's Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, I'm EXTREMELY happy that y'all love this series! It makes me so glad and ecstatic and I just can't believe how much you guys enjoy it. Like every comment I get explains "You match the characters correctly" and "I love it!" and "Plz Update" and others give me some amazing criticism and I'm just so grateful to have readers who love my book as much as I love writing it!  
> Also, I'm glad that y'all like how casual the story is. I tried to match it to South Park, not really having a major plot and not really having too much drama. I just like writing scenarios that are normal-everydayish circumstances with the South Park gang.  
> Anyways, let's continue. Y'all like this chapter.

*Friday, September 15th*

 

You arrived at Heidi's house with your purple sleeping bag, a pillow, and a bag filled with things you would need for the night. Your hair was in dutch braids from you practicing after school, wanting to show off at the sleepover. You enjoyed your new girl friends, liking the gossip that goes on between them. For example, had it not been for Millie and Esther's conversation about Cartman, you would have never known that he once dressed Butters up as a girl and had him infiltrate one of their sleepovers just to steal their Cootie Catcher.

Anyway, you knocked on her door, being greeted by Heidi. "Hey (y/n)! Come on in!"

You entered Heidi's house, surprised that everyone else was already there. You had arrived at 8:45pm and you knew that it started at 8:30pm. You shook it off and gave everyone in the light blue room a smile. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We just finished playing Never Have I Ever," Nicole giggled, giving a look to Theresa.

"It's not my fault that I lost so fast, I just get around a lot," She crossed her arms as her face became bright red.

All the girls chuckled, Bebe commenting, "Yeah, we know that now."

"Ugh, you guys are the worst. Fml," Theresa retreated upstairs. Only Wendy and Ida gave them a stern look as they followed Theresa.

Heidi seemed like she cared as well, but hid it right away to fit in with them. "So, what are you guys gonna do now?" You awkwardly questioned, lightly putting your things on the ground next to the grey couch. You wanted to go upstairs to check on Theresa, but it was your first girls' night and you did not want to be a buzz kill.

"I don't know, what do you wanna play (y/n)?" Nelly asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Personally, there were lots of games you liked to play, most of them were video games though. "I got nothing," You shrugged, wanting the attention to go onto someone else.

"How about we play Paranoia?" Lola suggested, entering from Heidi's kitchen with a bowl of chips.

Everyone cheered but you as they sat in a circle on the floor. "Anyone got a quarter?" Allie looked around, receiving a "Yeah!" from Bebe as she tossed her a quarter.

"H-How do you play?" You meekly wondered, not wanting to look stupid in front of your new friends.

"Sit down first off," Nicole patted on the open space between her and Bebe. 

So you sat down and gave them all a confused look. "So, one person whispers a question to like another person and that person answers it out loud. Then whoever like asks the question flips a coin. If the coin lands on heads, they totally have to say what the question was, but if it lands on tails, they like never have to say it." Bebe explained.

"I'll go first," Red took the quarter from Allie and whispered something to Annie.

"That's easy, the new kid!" Allie and Red giggled, both giving glances at you.

"What does that mean?" You wondered aloud as Red flipped the coin.

It landed on tails. "Guess you'll never find out," Nicole nudged you, laughing even though she had no idea what they said.

"My turn," Ashley took the coin and turned to Nicole, whispering her question.

Nicole scanned the room and then kept looking at you and Lola. "That's a tough one... I'd have to say (y/n), just 'cause, ya know." 

They both giggled as you crossed your arms and pouted. _'Wow, what an inclusive game ya got there.'_

Nicole and Ashley went into a laughing fit while Ashley flipped the coin.

 _'Tails. Again. Great.'_ You rolled your eyes, not enjoying the game at all. _'Now I know why it's called Paranoia.'_

-

Everyone had gone down to the basement about an hour ago, where they all laid out their sleeping bags and pillows. It was roughly 11:00pm and the party continued to go on. Even though everyone but Bebe, Red, Ashley, Nicole, Allie, Wendy, Millie, and yourself had gone to bed. You all just finished getting ready for bed but weren't mentally tired yet, laying around the living room and watching Stranger Things on Netflix. They all were cooing about Steve and Billy. This led to an intense conversation about them.

"I love Steve though because jocks are the hottest and most sexy of all breeds of men," Bebe sat up, taking a handful of chips out of the bowl that Lola had brought out earlier.

"Yeah but Billy is even more of a jock than Steve," Red concurred, giving a slight giggle.

"Don't forget that Steve actually cares for people though," Nellie intervened, also taking a handful of chips.

Wendy interrupted, "Why does it matter, I personally like Johnathon because he is not a jock or a stereotype of any type of guy out there."

"But he's a creep," Allie made a barfing face. "He literally spied on Nancy."

"Not on purpose," Wendy argued.

"Explain why he kept the pictures then," Ashley added, not taking her eyes from the television.

During the conversation, you received a text from your group chat.

 

***Butt Buddies***

**_Kahl:_ I'm a Jewish faggot in looove with dicks and balls. yum. yum. yummy!**

**_Fatass:_ Wow Kahl, how fascinating, tell us mre! 0-0**

**_Kahl:_ I also like smelling farts and shit cause im a bbig dum dum.**

**_Fatass:_ *Emoji***

**_(Y/n):_ OMG, this is beautiful.**

**_Marsh:_ Did you hack Kyle's phone again Cartman?  
**

**_Token:_ Wow Cartman, just wooow.**

**_Fatass:_ I didnt do anyw such thing. just ask Khahul**

**_Kahl:_ I loove me some dick.**

**_Clyde:_ Bwhahaha! Tht's the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life!**

**_(Y/n):_   Cartman, u have gained so much respect from me rn**

**_Fatass:_ See, our girly girl friend enjoys it.**

**_(Y/n):_   Annnnnd it's gone.**

**_Craig:_ *Sent a Pic***

**_TwEeK:_ Wht does Stripe hve to do with any of this?**

**_Craig:_   I just like posting pics of Stripe**

**_TwEeK:_ Wow**

**_(Y/n):_   I love Stripe! <3**

**_Craig:_  (y/n) appreciates it**

**_Kahl:_ Guys, disregard ANYTHING that was typed within the last five minutes. Fatass hacked my phone again!**

**_(Y/n):_ Wow, I would've nvr guessed! *Emoji***

 

"(Y/n)!"  Bebe waved a hand over your face; you were both lounging on the couch. 

"Huh?" You ceased your texting and looked over at Bebe. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Who ya texting?" Red interrogated you, giving you a smirk.

"The guys," You nonchalantly answered, laughing at something that Jimmy just texted.

You were too busy reading through the texts to see the girls all give each other a certain look.

Nicole was the first to speak. "So, you're pretty close with the guys, right?"

"Yeah," You put down your phone, giving them a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Does Clyde lie about what we did together last week?" Bebe added.

"Why does it matter?" Was your reaction answer, scooting away from Bebe.

"That's why we befriended you though," Bebe ate another handful of chips. "You're like our spy on what the boys are saying and stuff."

"What are you doing, we are gonna lose her," Red angrily whispered to Bebe, and then directed to you. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"That's so rude," Wendy put down her phone, "I know that I don't need (y/n) to find out what Stan is like."

"What?" Was all you could muster up, genuinely confused about the whole situation.

"We don't actually like yooou," Nellie rolled her eyes, "You're too weird and smell like dirt."

"Wait... what?" You repeated, in more of a sad tone than a confused one.

Wendy had left to go downstairs, you figured it was because she hated you too. "Because of you, I found out that Clyde has liked Bebe since middle school. Now I know why he didn't say 'yes' when I asked him out." Allie noted, keeping a nonchalant tone.

"And I found out that Tweek is bi so I actually do have a chance with him," Ashley spoke in a dreamy voice.

"See, you were our spy. And you were _such_ an open book when it came to asking about your friends." Red yawned, "Anyone wanna order a midnight pizza? We ran out of Dominoes like two hours ago."

"Sure, I'd like some," Nicole got up along with the others while they disappeared into the kitchen.

You began to tear-up and pack up your things. "What the fuck just happened?" You argued to the emptiness of the room. "What does that even mean 'You were our spy?' Like what the actual fuck? I thought we were all friends? They didn't care? They won't care if I leave then; they probably wouldn't even care if I got hit by a fucking train."

You made sure you had everything and looked back towards the kitchen, crying and yelling, "Fuck you, you fucking sluts!" 

You heard a faint, "Wait, (y/n)!" From someone inside but you were too hurt to go back.

You ran out of the house, into a small September snow flurry. It wasn't to the point in which you couldn't see, but it was freezing your imaginary nuts off. You decided to run to the one person's house who you knew would give you the advice you needed. And shelter.

So you ran across the street and ended up at the guy's house, ringing the doorbell and giving the door a knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was going to add another part that was going to explain what happened at Cartman's house but I didn't have the attention span to add it into this chapter. It will be in the next one though, sorry!  
> Also, you will remain friends with only four of the girls, but you'll figure out who they are later.  
> The guys actually foreshadowed this because they were talking about how awful the girls were, so don't say you weren't expecting it XD  
> Another thing, this chapter just helps you realize why you always liked hanging out with guys lol it was a minor little arc for fun I guess.  
> Questions, Comments, Concerns?


	9. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to be left alone, I'm scared," You could barely see anything but a blur of the room.
> 
> "Then let me get Kyle or Kenny, one of those pussies will stay here with you," He offered, not leaving his spot.
> 
> "But I always secretly liked you," You began to drift into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, first off, OMG I HAVE OVER 200 KUDOS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AND 11 BOOKMARKS IS JUST AWESOME! I never thought the book would make it this far  
> Also, sorry this took so long, I hope y'all enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I didn't proof read at all soooo good luck!

The oak door opened slowly, light and warmth flooding out and right onto you. You squinted your eyes to adjust to the bright lights, dried tears frozen to your face as the snow storm gradually grew worse. You hid your face by staring down at the porch, instantly regretting your decision. You felt awkward. Embarrassed _. 'Maybe I should have just gone home first; maybe he even doesn't give a shit about me anymore since I ditched them...'_

"Hello?" A nasally, Jewish voice asked. 

You looked up, a bit surprised that Kyle's mother answered the door instead. "O-Oh! Hi Mrs. Broflovski."

"(Y/n), I haven't seen you all week! How are yo- Oh you must be cold, please come inside! I'll get you some Yamasho Incorporated tea! Please please, come in!" 

Sheila took your arm and escorted you inside, sitting you down on the couch and bringing you a blanket. "T-Thanks Mrs. Broflovski, but this is all too much."

"It's the least I can do, you're one of my Bubba's favorite friends ya know," She gave you a little wink as she left to go make the tea. "It will be done in just a few minutes!"

Already her loud voice was giving you a head ache so you silently stood up from the couch. Making sure she wasn't in the room to stop you, you crept up the steps. "Actually, I have to go, sorry for bothering you!" You quickly yelled to be polite as you rushed up and wandered down the teal hallway. You knew she would never let you go upstairs at such an "ungodly hour" but you really needed to talk to Kyle. Had it not been for Mrs. Broflovski's grating voice, you would have been more than happy to vent to her. Actually, Sheila had said something back to you while you pretended to leave, however you did not hear any of it due to Kyle's room being too far away.

Swiftly, you went into the ginger's room and shut the door behind you, the navy blue room almost blinding in the dark. You took your usual nighttime path, stumbling in a straight line to his bed. You were actually glad that Kyle's mom had answered the door and not Kyle because now you had finally calmed down a bit from the fallout of your new friend group.

There was Kyle, sleeping in his purple-sheeted bed. He was in his usual nighttime blue pajamas with little pictures of Terrance and Philip farting on them. You found it amusing that he somehow found an adult size in that; Sometimes Kyle was such a child. "Kyle!" You basically screamed in his ear as you gave him a push.

"Ah!" The startled Jew fumbled a bit in his sheets before falling off the bed. You didn't react at all and continued to stay upset at what had happened. "What?! (Y/n)?!" He laid on the floor for a second, holding his head from the fall.

"Kyle, I-I can' believe that they just did that! They just, threw me aside, saying, _to my face_ , that they were just using me!" All your tears had become anger as you sat on the bed, in your wet clothes.

Rolling his eyes, along with a slight sigh, Kyle climbed up from the ground and sat next to you on his bed. "What happened this time? And can you at least have the curtsy of not yelling in my face? You _know_ I wake too easily..."

"At least I didn't come through the window this time you Jesus fucking cunt of a fag Jew," You shot back.

"Jesus fucking.. fag wh- Wait, wasn't Heidi's sleepover thing today? What happened? Why aren't you _there_?" Kyle instantly dropped the comment but kept the annoyed tone in his voice.

"I got kicked out," You rolled your eyes and mimicked the girls' voices, "Because I smell like dirt and I'm ugly and I'm too open of a book and stupid an-"

"Wait, slow down, they kicked you out?" He yawned, still half asleep.

"Well no, but they said that they were just using me and that they hate me..." You crossed your arms and pouted, refusing to look at Kyle out of embarrassment.

"Who said that?" Kyle asked as you felt his weight shift on the comfy bed. "And can you get off my bed, you're soaking wet!"

You jumped up off the bed and ended up leaving a huge wet spot, but you didn't care and angrily paced the room. "It's snowing outside dumbass and Heidi's house is like two blocks away! Of course I'm soaking wet!" You took off your coat and threw it to the side. "Also, it was that dumb whore Bebe and her whorelets Red, Nicole, and those two weird girls. Why does everyone love sluts like them and not mother fucking nice people like me? Huh?!"

Kyle turned on the lamp next to his bed and stood up. "I can see that you're worked up about this, but calling them names is not gonna help." His red curls bounced gracefully as he crossed the room to go to his dresser.

"What are you doing?" You questioned the Jew, mentally wondering why he still had that dumb 'MC DREIDAL' poster on his door.

"Getting you dry clothes before you get sick and even more frustrated. Remember last time when you were sick and had Kenny, Butters, Tweek and I do stuff for you because your parents were out of town?" You could hear him rolling his eyes again. "Before we continue this talk, get dressed into something that's not gonna agitate you more."

"Fine," You angrily sighed, slipping out of your wet pants, socks, and damp shirt into one of Kyle's emerald green t-shirts and grey sweat pants. It was not until then when you found out just how freezing and agitated you were from the coldness alone.

You weren't sure if it was because you were freezing or searching for comfort, but his clothes were very soft and nice. They enough calmed you down and gave you a feeling of safety. Even if they were a bit large for your size. Plus, they still had Kyle's scent on it. _'Ah, he smells a lot like patchouli, sweat, and... gardenias? Nice.'_

While you got changed, Kyle pulled out a new comforter from under his bed and replaced his wet blanket with it. Then he sat on his bed, tiredly watching out his window to make sure no drones were up and about. "Better?" He commented, hearing you finish tossing your clothes to the side of his room.

"Whatever..." You responded in a dead voice. _'All that crying and yelling really drained me.'_

"Why are you always like this? You get sad, cry, come over here to ask for help, and then throw a tantrum. However, it's 11:47pm so cootos to you for a new record on lateness."

"I'm sorry," You flatly said, completely drained and giving into the comfort of the fresh clothes. You drowsily stepped over to Kyle's bed, releasing all your stress by laying down on it. You mumbled into the blanket, "IShould'veNeverDitchedYouGuys."

"What?" His mood was relieved a little too. It always took him sometime to fully wake up.

You rotated your body so that you were laying on the bed, facing Kyle. "I said, I should've never ditched you guys."

"So what, the gaming tournament wasn't that fun. It was basically Kenny and Craig versing each other the whole time." Kyle scooted more to the right of his bed, prepared to turn off the lamp for when you guys were done. Or if his mom was to come upstairs and check on him. That had only happened once, two years ago, and it was the most uncomfortable situation you had ever been in. You were surprised that his mom did not see you're shape underneath Kyle's comforter. Then again, she tended to be very ignorant at times.

"No, I mean for the whole week. I left the table, blew off Kenny in the halls, and stopped talking to you and Stan during Bio. How did I ever think that I could be a normal girl like them?" You sat up now, leaning on his bed frame and waiting for his response.

"Well that's why we like hangin' with you," His voice and tone had a silvery touch to it, soothing your worries like how it always did.

"What do you mean?" You asked with a slight yawn, absent-mindlessly curling up under the comforter.

It took Kyle a moment to respond, as if he wanted to choose the right words to say to you. "Well, you know how to take a joke. And, you wear sweatshirts and jeans like us. And you actually like video games and stuff. You don't need to be like those other girls to get people to like you, because we like you for who you are. I tried to tell you this earlier but you blew me off," He gave you a slight smile, honesty reflecting in his forest eyes.

Personally, you enjoyed Kyle's pep-talks, even when others made fun of him for it. Shockingly, he was right most of the time. _'Must be because he is Jewish,'_ You wondered, happily curling up in the comforter. "Thanks Kyle, I really needed that."

"No prob.. uh... bro," He gave you a soft punch on the arm as he turned off his lamp. You chuckled, mainly because you were very confused by his actions but you were too tired to question him. "Guess I'll be sleeping on the floor then, you look comfortable in the bed."

Normally, your guy friends never cared when you shared a bed with them, however Kyle's bed was a strict, single bed. You guys have tried before in the past, ending in yourself face-planting onto the floor in the middle of the night. One time Kenny tried to join Kyle and apparently fell out the window. Kyle said that he blacked out on what happened next though. You always found that quite mysterious...

Anyways, whether it was your slight admiration for Kyle or the chill, September breeze slipping through the window, you grabbed his arm before he left the bed. "I'm too sad, stay."

"But I'll fall off," He pouted.

"I don't care. Best Friend Law twenty-six states that best friends must comfort their friends, even if it makes them uncomfortable."

"You made that up just now."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Fine, then we are no longer friends," You crossed your arms and retreated into the blanket.

"You're such a diva," He playfully sighed, getting into the bed and taking all the blanket.

"Rude."

"You wanted me to be here."

"Fine." You attempted to fall asleep, mushed in between the window and Kyle.

It was not until roughly five minutes of pure silence when Kyle began to chuckle. "Wow."

"What?" You wondered, turning yourself so that you were facing Kyle.

Kyle, half on the bed and half off, replied with a slight laugh. "Just reminds me of last Friday night when I took you home from Bebe's party. You were so exhausted that night, you could barely walk into the house."

"What happened?" You were intrigued, you barely knew what happened that night and Eric's questioning the next morning made you very confused.

"Do you really wanna know?" He turned to face you with a half-playful, half-serious face.

"Yes!" You almost shouted, ready for the story.

"Ok, here's what happened...

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Flashback: Friday, September 8th**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_"Heh, you're a bitchy Jew," You giggled and started singing, "Kyle is a bitchy Jew, a bitchy Jew, the bitchiest Jew to ever live!"_

_With a deep sigh and what you thought was a slight smile, Kyle set course to drive you to Cartman's house and ended your party early. "You're no fun!" You stuck your tongue out at him as he started the engine of the car._

_"This is why I always try to stay sober," He complained, turning on the radio to keep you occupied, at least that's why you think he did._

_"OMG I looove this song! J-Just like how I loooove caats aaand my Xbox aaaand this sweater aand that d-drink. Wait! Where's my drink?" You pouted and frantically searched for your drink._

_"No more drinks!" Kyle yelled._

_**'Ow, his voice is too loud'** You're mind flinched._

_What felt like days passed until you reached Eric's house. Kyle could barely escort you out from the car to the front door. "Heh, Jews are weak, like you Kaaahl."_

_"You know that you're annoying when you drink, right?" He kicked Eric's door open, being met with Kenny and Cartman in the living room._

_Kenny was on the couch, holding an ice pack to his face while Cartman was angrily munching down on some Snacky Cakes, cursing out that North Park kid. They both instantly turned their attention to the door. "Jesus, she can **not** hold her liquor," Cartman laughed, taking another handful of the fatty snack._

_"I could use a little help ya **know** ," Kyle rolled his eyes as you almost stopped cariryng your own weight._

_"I got it," Kenny offered, groaning in pain as he tried to stand up._

_"I got it dude, you're not even strong enough now to lift your poor ass from the couch," Cartman tossed his bag onto the separate chair, strolling over to come help._

_"Whoa, Jabba the Hut is really here in South Park! Hi Jabba!" You laughed at Cartman as he took one side of you and Kyle took the other._

_"Hey! I actually started working out," He grumbled as they walked you to the guest room._

_"Shake weights don't count, unless you're a fag," Kyle snickered, high-fiving you._

_"Ha! Roasted!" You were plopped down onto the guest bed. **'How did we get up here so fast? Did Cas teleport us? But his wings are broken!'** Without formulating what you were gonna say, you blurted out, "Cas, we have to get Chuck to bring you back your wings!"_

_They both looked at each other and went into a fit of laughter. "Supernatural references, really?" Cartman snickered, "You're such a dork."_

_"You're such an asshat," You retorted, sitting what you thought was straight up in the bed._

_"Get some sleep," Kyle commanded in a caring voice, leaving the room._

_A few seconds after Kyle left, Eric began to leave. "Hey, Eric, wait," You slurred._

_"What do you want?" He questioned, agitated at the fact that you called him Eric._

_"I don't want to be left alone, I'm scared," You could barely see anything but a blur of the room._

_"Then let me get Kyle or Kenny, one of those pussies will stay here with you," He offered, not leaving his spot._

_"But I always secretly liked you," You began to drift into a nap. "You are really f-funny.. and underneath all that h-hate is just a big teddy bear. Plus... I think it's cool that you finally decided to *hic* fix your weight problem...And you're an awwwesome cook...." You yawned and shut your eyes, falling asleep._

_"You don't really think that," Eric hissed, but you were fast asleep. "Do you?" He sat in the room for a moment, analyzing the situation. Then, taking a risk, Eric decided to grab a nearby chair and wait in his guest room. Watching you sleep peacefully and wondering if you had actually meant what you said. **'That was weird,'** He thought to himself, ' **Why does my chest hurt?'**_

_"Yo, what's going on in here?" Kenny stumbled in. "What are ya doing fatass? Why ya gotta be such a perv?"_

_"I'm not, she asked me to stay," He rolled his eyes, "Drunk people suck."_

_"Yeah they do," Kenny sat on the edge of the bed. **'Wow she is passed out drunk, wish I could have gotten that wasted.'** Kenny's mind was always full of boos and chicks and anything other substantial part of life._

_Finally, Kyle wandered in. "Why are you guys all in here? Give her some space."_

_"Why are you Jewish?" Eric countered, becoming tired himself. **'Wow, they ruined the mood.'**_

_"That doesn't make any sense!" Kyle explained._

_Kenny had laid down next to you and began to cuddle you. "Wow this is comfy, I'm just... gonna... take a little nap..."_

_"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed too," Cartman yawned, heading to his room._

_"Wow you guys suck," Kyle pouted, crossing his arms._

_"And you swallow," Cartman laughed as he exited the room and disappeared down the hall._

_' **What do I do now?'** Kyle scanned the room for something to do, you and Kenny looking quite inviting. ' **Well, I am tired...'**_ _He lazily turned off the lights and shut the door, plopping down in between you and Kenny._

_"Hey, I was sleeping man! Also, god dammit that hurts!" He rolled to face the empty room, crossing his arms._

_"Whoops," Kyle sarcastically commented, secretly grinning to himself as he fell asleep next to you._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Ha, I'm hilarious," You yawned, laying onto your other side.

"Try annoying," Kyle commented, yawning as well.

"Try tired," You finally stated, shutting your eyes. "Goodnight."

"Night." And with that you both fell asleep. You decided to focus on the rest the next day because you had already had enough drama for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what did you think? Who do you ship?  
> Kyle only told the parts of the flashback that he was in though and left out the last scene. So basically up until he left the room is what he told. Just saying!  
> Also, each character WILL have their big chapter, I just haven't gotten to it yet lol I have a whole major plot set up and everything!  
> And I know, Kyle was on the end of the bed in Chapter 5; Kenny had gotten up n the night to pee and plopped in between Kyle and yourself as payback.  
> Questions, comments, concerns?


	10. Just A Typical Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments, bookmarks, and likes! You guys are helping me find inspiration and motivation to write this book! So I hope you enjoy this filler chapter.

*Wednesday, October 18*

You exited your Biology class as usual, avoiding any kind of contact with Red or Nellie. It has been a month since the female friend group incident and you were still pretty upset at them. You decided to stick with your guy friends for now; at least you knew that they were genuine and honest.

You, Stan, and Kyle left the room, escorting Stan to his locker. "I can't believe that you guys have been broken up for a whole month!" You exclaimed to Stan.

"Stop bringing it up every day," He grunted, angrily putting books into his locker.

Kyle chuckled, "It is pretty abnormal dude."

"You guys are so fucking annoying," Stan slammed his locker shut.

Just then, Kenny met up with you guys. "Hello Kenneth," You greeted as you all began to walk towards the front of the school.

"Hey," He smiled, in an extremely great mood. "Guess what!"

"What?" Stan questioned, readjusting his backpack.

"Boom,"  He handed you guys a poorly made flyer that advertised some sort of Halloween party in Greeley.

You just gave him a puzzled look as you inspected the paper. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Didn't you read it?" He pointed to the fine print. " 'Free alcohol for all invited.' Party plus Halloween plus free booze equals happy Kenny!"

You playfully rolled your eyes and Stan handed the flyer back to him. "I'm all partied out for the whole year. I had that hangover from Bebe's for at least a whole week."

"Yeah, and Greeley is kinda lame dude," Stan added, glad that you guys stopped teasing him.

"You don't have to drink, just join me for the group costume contest. Winners get fifty dollars." Kenny began to give you guys his puppy-dog eyes.

You chuckled as you remembered how poor the people in Greeley were. "Who in Greeley is rich enough to give away free booze and a fifty dollar award?"

"You don't find that a bit shady?" Kyle asked the blonde.

"Jacob Hallery," He crossed his arms and continued to smile. "And no Kyle, I do not find it shady."

You guys turned the corner to walk down the main hallway as you and Stan broke into a fit of laughter. "Jacob fucking Hallery? Are you shitting me?"

"Who just said 'Jacob Hallery?'" Cartman asked as he appeared from the hallway across from where you guys were.

"Kenny did!" You laughed, unable to even walk.

"Isn't he the poorest kid in Greeley?" Cartman erupted into a fit of laughter as well.

"Not anymore!" Kenny got really offended.

"Jacob is so poor that his mom opened an email account just to eat the spam!" You, Stan, and Eric could not stop laughing as everyone in the hall gave you guys confused looks.

"That was a good one," You commented, taking a breath before you began to walk again.

Kenny still continued to hold up his side of the argument. "You don't get it! Jacob got adopted by a rich family! They have a house bigger than Token's! Just think of all the booze and cash!"

"No way," Token stated. You guys had run into him as you left the building. With him were also Jimmy, Craig, Clyde, and Tweek. "There is no way that some kid in Greeley is as rich as me."

"You guys didn't hear about it?" Kyle nonchalantly interrupted, zipping up his jacket to stay warm.

It was snowing pretty hard and you guys had to walk home. The school could not afford a bus to take kids home; only one to take them to school. North Park used the bus during this time of the day. However, you did not mind that much. You enjoyed the nice breeze and the sights that snow had to offer. The way that the snowflakes dance down from the sky. The way that the footprints of each person stayed behind, every one telling a story. The way that the homeless people turned that majestic blue color from being too cold.

You tuned back into the conversation. Jimmy had the floor now. "I-It was in last month's e-edition of the sc-sc... of the sc-s-ah.. of the.. school news."

You, Cartman, and Stan gave Jimmy and Kyle a glance of bewilderment. You asked, "Why was it in our school news? That's fucking stupid."

"Because I felt it could g-give inspiration to the lower in-income kids," Jimmy did his signature smile. "I would not go to a party there though, does not sound fun." 

"Why does it matter?" Clyde asked, swiping the flyer away from Kenny. "The party he is throwing has _free_ booze! Let's go!"

"See!" Kenny did an over-exaggerated hand gesture and then put an arm around Clyde. "My boy Clyde gets it."

"Not _everything_ should be about booze," Tweek flinched. "I-I heard Greeley is one of the most dangerous towns in the county! No _way_ am I going to a party there!"

Stan looked as if he was deep in thought, and then responded, "Calm down Tweek, no one is gonna get hurt at a party." He then turned to Clyde and Kenny. "I'll go."

"Ok, that's three of us, I just need at least two more for the contest," Kenny announced in a muffled voice. His hoodie was zipped up all the way and his orange scarf was wrapped completely around the lower half of his face.

"I don't wanna go to Greeley, it's fucking creepy there. Count me out," Token replied, branching off on the walk to head to his house. "You coming over today Jimmy?"

"Y-yup. Bye guys, see you to-marrow," They both gave you guys a tiny wave and headed onto Main Street.

"What do you think they're up to?" You questioned to no one in particular.

Craig snickered, "Probably butt stuff."

"Says the gay," Cartman joked, laughing.

"Not anymore, thank you very much," Craig corrected him, flipping him off.

Tweek crossed his arms and looked off to the side, "That's not what you said two years ago when we were in bed together."

Everyone stopped walking and in unison gasped. "Oooooooo!"

"Shut the fuck up," Craig countered, flipping him off.

"Actually, I think I remember you saying 'Oh yes, harder!'" Tweek smirked, enjoying the anger erupting from Craig.

"Oh shit guys! Craig and Tweek fight 2.0!" Cartman paced back and forth and he got everyone to stay clear of the two.

Craig punched his one hand into the palm of the other. "Wanna say that again?"

"You were a bad bottom anyways, no wonder why you decided to be straight and fell fo-" Craig punched Tweek in the face.

"I said shut the fuck up!" He continued to try to punch the messy-haired blonde, Tweek only countering every now and then.

"Guys. Guys! Enough!" Kyle got in the middle of them and pushed them away from each other. "You guys are arguing about something that happened two years ago! Let it go!"

"Tweek provoked me," Craig spat, crossing his arms and standing off to the side.

Tweek just yelled, "Well Craig's being an insensitive jack ass!" And stormed off in the direction that Token and Jimmy left to. He was probably going to join the and rant about everyone here. You never knew how he and Craig ever managed to still stay friends. The way that they broke up... was just awful.

"That was intense." You whispered to Kenny so that Craig could not hear you.

"You're telling me. I thought it was awesome," He responded; you being unsure of whether he was being sarcastic or not.

You guys awkwardly made it to Clyde's house as you watched Craig angrily go to his next door. "You're free to join us if you want," Clyde offered as Craig stepped onto his porch.

Craig only flipped you guys off and stormed into his house, slamming the door shut. 

"Well, shit," Cartman stated as you guys entered Clyde's house.

You guys were met with vibrant blue walls and a comfortable beige carpet. To be honest, you all preferred to either hang at Clyde's house or Kyle's house on most days. It was probably because they had the biggest TVs and couches out of all of you. Plus, both houses were super comfortable. The only person who ever complained was Eric though. Why? Well, because he's Eric.

Stan was the first to respond to Eric's comment as he sat on the purple couch. "And I thought Wendy and I had it bad."

"Should someone go check up on him?" You were worried for Craig. He tended to always get hurt when he gets angry.

Clyde set up his Xbox One and handed you, Kenny, and Stan a controller. "He's fine, this happens like twice a month."

"I feel bad for them but it will blow over eventually," Kyle added, sitting down next to Stan.

"I hope," You stopped dwelling on it and sat next to Kyle.

"Yaaaaaaaaawn!" Cartman fake yawned, "You guys are being boring, Jewish pussies! Who cares if two faggots are fighting, let's just play Battlefield already!"

"Shut up dude, you know I am going to beat you!" Clyde challenged, taking the last seat on the couch next to you.

"Not uh!" Cartman countered as he laid down on the floor. 

"Yeah huh!"

"Jesus you guys are children," Kenny laughed, removing his scarf and hoodie. "Also, I still need two more people to go to the paaarty."

"You should go," Clyde nudged you as he took off his cherry red jacket. He had just tried out for football the prior week and made the varsity team again. Therefore, he was wearing his new jersey almost everyday. But, you had to give it to him, he did look really good in his jerseys. It matched his hickory eyes and red hot cinnamon hair.

"I dunno, like I told that poor ass earlier," You leaned over and pointed at Kenny, "I'm all partied out."

"But it _is_ a Halloween party and you _always_ talk about how you love Halloween," He kept nudging you which made you laugh.

"Stop it," You giggled, "I'll think about it, all right."

Kyle nudged you this time, "I'll go if you go."

"Jesus you guys are annoying," You joked, "Fine, I'll go!"

"I will too," Kyle added as he gave you a huge shove.

"Hey, that's cheating!" You retorted as your character in the game died.

"It's not cheating if it benefits everyone," Clyde chuckled.

Cartman laughed as well, "Video games are too intense for girls anyways."

"At least I can sit on a chair without it breaking, fatass," You all started laughing again.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I lost fifteen pounds in the last month!"

"Emptying the candy from your pockets doesn't count," Stan roasted Eric.

-

You guys hung out until roughly 8:30pm, playing video games and listening to Clyde's 'Rap' playlist. Kyle argued how we should listen to some Hip Hop but Eric said that Hip Hop was only for black people. Which had them breaking into yet another argument. Overall, you had a pretty good Wednesday, but you still felt bad for Craig, so you texted him when you were done getting ready for bed.

 

***Craig***

**_(Y/n):_ Hey, you alrite?**

**_Craig:_ yup. **

**_(Y/n):_ Ok**

**_(Y/n):_ If you ever need to talk, I'm here**

**_Craig:_   Ok. thanks.**

**_Craig:_   Tweek has just been such a dick since we broke up and idk if I can handle him anymore.**

**_(Y/n):_  It's alrite. It's not you're fault tht you're sexuality changed again. It's normal**

**_Craig:_   Tht's wht I keep telling him! *emoji***

**_(Y/n):_  How bout this, let's hangout tomorrow, without Tweek, and get ur mind off things**

**_Craig:_   I'll think bout it**

**_(Y/n):_   Ok**

 

With that you went to bed, happy that you could make Craig feel a little better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the randomness of the chapter XD  
> Just letting you guys know, the superhero franchise will be coming up in a few chapters from now so get ready. You, in this story, have no idea which superheroes Clyde, Kenny, and Kyle are because they never really told you who was who. You had to find out on your own lol  
> So, questions, comments, concerns?  
> Also, if any of them have different names/superhero stuff, it's just to help with the book and such lol


	12. authors note

To be continued? I’ve been busy with college and stuff so I dunno; I might recontinue soon, check back frequently


End file.
